The present invention relates to a dual fuel nozzle for gas turbines which permits operation of a gas turbine with liquid and gaseous fuels. Such a dual fuel nozzle is shown for example in Westinghouse Brochure PDL 1510-15B.
Fuel injection nozzles are mounted on the gas turbine combustors and consequently are exposed to high temperature, particularly high radiant heat, during turbine operation. Since their fuel and air supply orifices are arranged in a concentric pattern they also have a relatively large face area exposed to the high heat radiation from the combustion chambers which has generated high face plate temperatures and hoop stresses resulting in cracks developing around the center fuel discharge opening of the nozzle.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a dual fuel nozzle for gas turbines which is not subject to cracks forming in its face that is exposed to high heat during operation of the gas turbine.